Tarakian Army
The Tarakian Army is the Main Branch of the Tarakian Armed Forces responsible for Land based military conflicts, It is one of the largest and oldest established Branches in the Tarakian Military and is one of the Five uniformed services. The modern Tarakian Army traces its roots back to the Maritime Defense Force. History Origins The Tarakian Maritime Defense Force was created on April 5th, 1899 as a unified service for protection of Tarakia to all threats domestic and foreign, the Maritime Defense Force did not fare well and was poorly trained due to the lack of people willing to fill these positions and was soon dissolved because the concept was flawed and Tarakia was in no threat of invasion, in 1905 President William Monroe petitioned Congress to form the Tarakian Army, this was eventually approved on September 8th and thus the Tarakian Army was formed Again still somewhat suffering from lack of Training, President Monroe commissioned a campaign for recruitment and soon the Tarakian Army was training recruits at Fort Decatur, this first class of Drill Sergeants is what the set the standard for the future of the Army itself. 20th Century The Tarakian Army did not participate in many conflicts of the early 20th century, however the Tarakian Army along with the newly formed Tarakian Marine Corps did deploy into Sal-Kar during the Civil War which tore the country apart in 1940, this was the most prolific conflict in the Kressy Region and lasted for 18 Years with a full withdrawal called in 1948, the Tarakian Army showed it was capable of dealing with the threats of Sal-Kar in the near future. it wasn't until 1963 when Tarakian intervention once again was needed in Sal-Kar, this time however things had changed the Sal-Kari Armed Forces were a full fledged fighting force, The Tarakian Army using many Western Weapons and Vehicles was no match for the Sal-Kari Army who at the time still did not have tanks or vehicles, within a matter of hours Sal-Kari Forces had surrendered to the Superior Tarakian Forces, this also marked the first time a foreign nation had surrendered. The Tarakian Army was unmatched for many years in the 20th century and it wasn't until the late 80's and early 90's when the Sal-Kari Forces finally were able to match the superior Tarakian forces. 21st Century The Tarakian Army at the start of the 21st century underwent a massive modernization and reorganization to bring it up to date with the ever changing battlefield. Organization Army Components The Task of Organizing the Tarakian Army began in 1969, this would effectively create the command and organization structure of the Modern Tarakian Army. Army Commands and Army component Commands Structure The Tarakian Army is made up of Three Components, Active Duty, Reserve and National Guard. Regular Combat Maneuver Organization Special Operations Forces Tarakian Army Special Operations Command(Airborne) Personal These are the Tarakian Army Ranks authorized for use today and their Equivalent NATO designations. Although No living Officer currently holds the ranks of General of the Tarakian Army and Vice General of the Tarakian Army, It is still authorized for use but only in Wartime. Training Training in the Tarakian Army is Generally divided into two Categories – individual and collective Basic Training consists of 10 weeks for most recruits followed by AIT(Advanced Individualized Training) where they receive training for their MOS(Military Occupational Specialties) Equipment The Tarakian Army uses many different types of Equipment but also has Standard Issue Equipment that everyone receives. Uniform and Gear *'Pinnacle Combat Uniforms Advanced Combat Uniform' The Advanced Combat Uniform is the Standard Issue Uniform issued, it replaced the Propper Battle Dress Uniform. The Pinnacle Combat Uniforms ACU Blouse uses Velcro Patches, tabs and also has one Zipper on the blouse. The blouse also features insertable Pads into the elbow and is ripstop. The Pants feature Velcro side pockets and are also ripstop, The ACU Pants use button/loop closure and do not feature a zipper. The Pinnacle Combat Uniforms ACU comes in a myriad of Camouflage patterns, the current standard issue pattern is Ghost Camouflage(Multi-Cam) *'Danner Desert Acadia Combat Boots' The Danner Desert Acadias are the standard issue combat boot, they are steel toe reinforced are have 1000g of thinsulate for cold weather, Acadia Hot Weather boots are also steel toed and feature lighter materials to keep the soldiers boots from overheating. *'ArmorTek MICH TC-2000 Advanced Combat Helmet' The ArmorTek MICH TC-2000 ACH is the standard issue Combat Helmet. The ACH uses a modified Nanoweave in place of Kevlar and has a NIJ Rating of III(3). *'ArmorTek Specter Improved Outer Tactical Vest' The ArmorTek Specter IOTV is the Standard Issue Combat Vest, it features Modular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment(MOLLE, Pronounced Molly), this allows for customization of pouch placement, the Specter also features four Enhanced Small Arms Protective Inserts, like the ACH the Specter now uses NanoWeave and has a TMAR(Tarakian Military Armor rating) of V(5) and VII(7) with Modular Lightweight Improved Small Arms Protective Inserts(MLISAPI) . *'Diamondback Tactical Soldier Plate Carrier System' A Lightweight alternative to the Lancer IOTV, the Diamondback Tactical Soldier Plate Carrier System or SPCS was designed for Armored Fighting Vehicle and Aircrews, the SPCS utilizes NanoWeave and has a TMAR of IV(4) and also features MOLLE. *'ArmorTek Osprey Improved Outer Tactical Vest' Designed with the Female body shape in mind, for years Females serving in the Tarakian Army had always been wearing the uncomfortable and cumbersome Interceptor and Onyx Vests. The Osprey IOTV fits the female body shape more snug and offers the same Level V(5) protection of the Onyx IOTV, it also features MOLLE. *'Oakley SI Assault Gloves' Standard Issue gloves for both Males and Females, the Oakley SI Gloves feature knife resistant denier. The SI gloves also have Carbon Fiber Hard Knuckles to protect the Knuckles of the Soldier. Textured for firm grip, uses Unobtainium on fingers for secure grip of weapon. *'Blackhawk! Industries Level-2 Tactical Drop Leg Serpa Holster' The Standard Issue Holster, the Blackhawk! Tactical Drop Leg Serpa Holster allows for quick transition from Primary to sidearm with no restriction, The Drop Leg platform has two Magazine pouches. Special Forces Uniform and Gear Weapons *'Heckler & Koch M416A4 Assault Rifle' The Standard Issue Riflemen Weapon, The M416 is a 6.8x43mm Gas Operated Short-Stroke Piston Rod Assault Rifle, This greatly increases the reliability of weapon and with the OTB(Over the Breach) modification to the Bolt Carrier the M416 can be fired with the chamber flooded safely(a Shortcoming with Direct Impingement), the M416 features three firing modes: Safe, Semi-Automatic and Full Automatic. The M416 utilizes the Magpul CTR Stock, MIAD Grip and PMAG in place of the standard stock, grip and STANAG Magazine. *'LaRue OBR(Optimized Battle Rifle) 6.8mm' The LaRue OBR 6.8mm is a modified OBR 5.56 chambered for the Tarakian Standard 6.8x43mm SPC. *'Kimber Manufacturing, Inc M2016A1 Desert Warrior II' The Standard Issue Sidearm, the M2016A1 is a 11.43x23mm Short-Recoil, Semi-Automatic Single Action pistol with a muzzle velocity of 875 feet per second. The M2016A1 utilizes Kimber Mepro Day/Night Sights, Wilson Combat 8 Round magazine and Tan Duracoat. *'Fabrique Nationale de Herstal M249 Light Machine Gun PIP' Standard Issue Light Machine Gun for the Automatic Riflemen at the Squad Level, the M249 PIP is a 6.8x43mm Gas Operated Open Bolt weapon. The Product Improvement Package features 100 and 200 round fabric 'soft pack' magazines that replaced the older plastic magazines, also a improved bipod was added and picatinny rails for the feed cover tray and forearm. The 100 and 200 round soft packs utilizes the M27 linked Feed. *'Fabrique Nationale de Herstal M240LW Medium Machine Gun' Standard Issued Medium Machine Gun for the Heavy Gunner at the Squad Level, the M240LW is a 7.62x51mm NATO Gas Operated Open Bolt Weapon. *'General Dynamics M245B Lightweight Medium Machine Gun' Chambered in the .338 Norma Magnum caliber, the M245 Bravo is designed to engage farther out targets than current M240 Lima Whiskeys and M249 PIP's. *'Barrett Firearms Manufacturing M98A1 Bravo Bolt Action Sniper Rifle' Standard Issue Sniper Rifle for the Sniper, the M98A1 Bravo is a bolt action sniper rifle in the .338 Lapua Magnum Caliber. the Barrett MRAD(Multi-Role Adaptive Design) is the special variant designed for Tarakian Army SOC. *'McMillan TAC-300 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle' The McMillan TAC-300 is a Bolt Action Operated Sniper Rifle chambered in the 300 Winchester Magnum Caliber, it features a match grade, free floating barrel. The TAC-300 uses a fiberglass body in place of a polymer body. *'McMillan TAC-338 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle' Same as the TAC-300 but chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum Cartridge. *'Barrett Firearms Manufacturing M107A3 Special Applications Scoped Rifle' The Barrett M107A3 is a Special Applications Scoped Rifle chambered in the 12.7x99mm NATO Cartridge and designated as a Anti-Material Rifle. The M107A3 has a full length Picatinny top rail. the M107A3 uses the U.S. OPTICS SN-3 5-25x T-PAL(Mildot Reticle) Sniper Scope. *'LaRue OBR(Optimized Battle Rifle) 7.62mm' The LaRue OBR 7.62mm is a Designated Marksmen Rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO Cartridge. Crew Served Weapons *'General Dynamics M2HB/E2 Heavy Machine Gun' The General Dynamics M2HB is a 12.7x99mm Heavy Machine Gun deployed on various Armored Fighting Vehicles within the Tarakian Army. An improved variant was developed known as the M2E2, it features a quick change barrel and a M1913 rail on the feed tray for optics. *'General Dynamics M3 Heavy Machine Gun' A recent development by GD, the M3 is a enlarged M2E2 chambered for the 15.5x106mm cartridge. The M3 uses a single feed unlike the weapon it was developed from(FN BRG-15). *'Bushmaster M5 .50 Heavy Machine Gun' A very unique heavy machine gun based on the operating system of the Bushmaster M242 25mm Autocannon. The Bushmaster M5 employs the same operating principle. It has no trigger and therefore has a special RWS mounting. *'General Electric M19 .50 Heavy Minigun' Known as the GAU-19/B in the Tarakian Airforce. The GE M19 is the version developed for the Tarakian Army. It is a three barreled rotary cannon firing the 12.7x99mm cartridge. It is typically mounted on Helicopters, but has seen use on ground vehicles. *'General Electric M134D Minigun' *'General Dynamics M37 Medium Machine Gun' A modern 7.62x51mm M1919 machine gun adopted in 1990 to replace M240D's as the loader weapons on M1 Tanks in the Tarakian Army. *'General Dynamics Mark-19 Mod4 Automatic Grenade Launcher' *'General Dynamics Mark-47 Mod1 Striker Automatic Grenade Launcher' Optics and Iron Sights *'Surefire DD Rapid Transition Sights' Ironsights with an offset 45 degree angle to give a soldier close quarters capability when using a Trijicon ACOG. *'U.S. OPTICS SN-3 5-25x T-PAL Sniper Scope' The Standard Issue Sniper Rifle scope for any marksmen weapon, the SN-3 is a variable magnification scope with a standard MILDOT Reticle. *Reticle Type: SN-3 MDMOA, a Reticle that offers a total of 40 MOA on the lower vertical axis, 20 on the upper and 30 MOA on the left and right axis of the horizontal *Reticle Type: SN-3 MIL-Scale GAP, a Reticle that offers full MIL as well as ½MIL increments. *'Trijcon 4x32 BAC Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight' A Standard Issue Combat Sight, the 4x32 BAC ACOG comes in several different reticle types. *Reticle Type: TA31-CH, A Dual illuminated Crosshair' 6.8 Ballistic Reticle. *Reticle Type: TA31-CH-G, A Dual Illuminated Green Crosshair' 6.8 Ballistic Reticle. *'Trijicon Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight/RMR Combo' Another Standard Issue Combat Sight, the Trijicon ACOG/RMR comes in several different reticle types for multiple calibers. *Reticle Type: TA11J-RMR, 3.5x35 ACOG Dual Illuminated Crosshair, 6.8 Ballistic Reticle, 3.25 MOA RMR Sight. *Reticle Type: TA31ECOS, 4x32 ACOG Dual Illuminated Crosshair, 3.25 MOA RMR Sight. *Reticle Type: TA33-H-RMR, 3x30 ACOG Dual Illuminated Horseshoe/Dot 6.8/6.5/7.62 Ballistic Reticle, 3.25 MOA RMR. *'Aimpoint M68 Close Quarters Optic+3x Magnifier' The Standard Issue Red Dot Sight, the M68 CCO uses an Aimpoint 3x Magnifier to give a soldier extended range when not in close quarters. *'EOTECH M553 Advanced Combat Holosight' The Standard Issue Holographic Sight, the EOTECH M553 can be used in conjunction with the G33.STS Magnifier. Suppressors and Weapon Lights *'Surefire M900V Vertical Foregrip Torch' The Standard Issue Weapon Light, the M900V is a combination Vertical Foregrip and Torch, the M900V has a 150.0 Lumens output. *'Surefire M720V RAID Torch' An Alternative to the M900V, the M720V is used by Tarakian Army Special Forces. *'Surefire SOCOM68 Suppressor' One of the few Suppressors used by the Tarakian Army, the SOCOM68 is designed to be used with 6.8x43mm(.277) caliber rifles. *'Gemtech Blackside .45 Suppressor' Category:Tarakia